pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
U.B.P.E.
The United Buncha People who are Evil, abbreviated as U.B.P.E., is an evil organization competing with The Company. Little is known as yet about this corporation, but it's deadly, make no mistake. Its primary focus is to systematically gain financial and political power within the government, and then to use rescources gained this way to build military power, disguised as security agencies and privately funded government organizations. The U.B.P.E. is one of the most consistent, major threats to peace in the United States. History The exact factual origin of the U.B.P.E. has never been fully revealed. It has guarded its secrets closely, and makes sure no information leaks out. However, there are several former members of the U.B.P.E. who have told stories regarding the creation of their group; These stories cannot be verified by evidence, and in fact sometimes contradict each other. Until more evidence can be found in our historical records, we must present some of these theories for the earliest days of the group. Origins The following story was revealed in a famous interview with A. Mitchell, a man claiming to be the former vice president of U.B.P.E. after he was apprehended by officials. '' There was once a group of teenaged heroes with extraordinary powers; they used their powers to fight everyone who was evil. One member of this group, a boy by the name of C. Powers (his real name is unknown), questioned the motives of the group. He believed that it was racist and immoral for them to automatically attack individuals simply because they were evil. He voiced his opinions, and the philosophical debates between himself and his teamates lead the team to chide him and pick on him frequently. Indeed, he was the laughingstock of the team. Of course, they couldn't understand his philosophy; they perceived him as being tempted to the side of evil. After all, who could sympathize with an evil man? This created a gulf between him and his team. In an attempt to make his point, Powers made a hasty move; He left the team, and gathered together several of the supervillians they had overcome over the years, and united them against the heroes. He did this, not out of true vengeance, but in a hope that his friends would "come around" and understand his point of view, and then rescue him from the supervillains. However, this did not happen. When the two groups encountered each other, the heroes believed their friend had betrayed them, and immediately attacked, no longer considering him a friend. Well, in the aftermath of the battle, something had changed in Powers. He would now TRULY devote himself to evil, and to his new group, which he dubbed the 'United Buncha People who are Evil'. From his perspective, his former team had betrayed HIM, and abandoned him. ("Chronicles Addendum") Early Days The group took an abandoned factory and made it their headquarters. They brought in many secretaries and financial advisors, many of whom had no physical superpowers but who had cunning, and evil genius, and know-how. The advisors helped them build an advanced computer laboratory, which they began using to invade the internet, as well as computer systems all over the world; They created computer viruses, which erased data (and often transferred it to a central U.B.P.E. computer), as well as hacking into thousands of servers everywhere. There seemed no resistance to them. Internet companies, and authorities, were powerless. Millions of users across the globe lost access to their computers. Bank accounts were drained, and library systems shut down. ("Chronicles Addendum") The Great Internet War During this time, there was one famous incident in which one user, by the screen name of Honcho, had his computer hacked and erased by the U.B.P.E. Amazingly, he worked through his computer, restoring its function, and finally removed the virus on his hard drive; He then moved onto the internet, where he combatted his attackers, turning the tables on them. Because of his efforts, several major U.B.P.E. servers were shut down for weeks. ("Aux Game", "Chronicles Addendum") As the U.B.P.E. struggled to restore its functionality, they first came into contact with what would become their greatest enemy: The Company. The Company, which was, at that time, much larger and more powerful, had decided they wanted dominance over the internet. They seemingly came out of nowhere, attacking the U.B.P.E. computers relentlessly. They developed and relased "cures" for U.B.P.E. computer viruses, selling them at high prices and using the money gained that way for greater computer research. They hacked into U.B.P.E. servers, where they could, to learn information and to shut them down. And so was joined a "bloody" internet war that would last for the next two years. The war ended, however, in 1995, when the Company developed a new and incredibly advanced computer system, known as the Zoovac program. Zoovac was actually a sentient computer, designed to manipulate the internet in faster and more complicated ways than any human working from a computer station ever could. In weeks, he completely dominated the U.B.P.E. system, until every U.B.P.E. computer screen showed only an image of Zoovac's laughing clown face, and a message that said simply, "The internet is our domain. Stay off." ("Chronicles Addendum") Recent History Since the Great Internet War, the U.B.P.E. has maintained constant competition with the company, and has engaged in many skirmishes. However, they still pay second billing to The Company. The company, while openly fighting them, also mostly allows them to go about their business as long as they stay clear of several fields (The Internet included). As of 2002, the U.B.P.E. inducted a brilliant military strategist, by the name of Michael Yurpzit. Yurpzit has made great strides in turning the organization's misfortunes around. He's systematically come up with ways of doing activities without the intervention of The Company, and has gained new influence for the U.B.P.E. Yurpzit also made a point of searching for unlikely-seeming, yet incredibly useful new agents. Two of his newest recruits were popular celebrity personality Xandria and her more intellectual sister, Xanderia. Xandria was a billionaire, and she had access to large rescources that would be of huge benefit to the U.B.P.E. As for Xandria herself, she was uneducated and didn't understand what was going on; She was simply drawn in by the exciting nature of being part of a secret organization that was above the law. Xanderia, however, was much more cunning. She was very smart, and very ruthless, being herself the daughter of a highly decorated general (General Scott); she'd spent much time with her father, learning his strategies and his discipline while her sister was taken in and cared for by Hollywood. So Xanderia, brilliant but cold and heartless, saw the U.B.P.E. as an opprotunity for power. In fact, it can be gathered from her personal journals that she even admired the U.B.P.E., although she wasn't absolutely loyal and entertained the notion of someday either forceably taking over, or personally taking down the U.B.P.E. and taking the shredded remains for herself. For the time being, however, she did work along with the company, and together they took advantage of Xandria and her fortune. Several missile bases were created, throughout the United States, which belonged to Xandria and were part of her private estate, technically. Had the U.B.P.E. directly attempted to do something like this, or kept computer logs of the transaction, The Company would have intervened and destroyed them. However, the bases were built and continued to stand until their destruction during the Alien Invasion. ("Chronicles Addendum") It is sad to note that the missile bases were branded with Xanderia's name, not Xandria's. ("ALIEN INVASION!!! Part One- Evil Plans") The Loss of Xanderia Then, a disaster happened for the U.B.P.E. It seems that Xandria, not fully understanding the severity of her decision to join the UBPE, confided in her childhood babysitter and mentor, Geoffrey, that she had joined this evil organization and told him some of the details. Geoffrey wasn't entirely familiar with this group, but recognised the danger they posed to the girls; He cared about them both very much. Not knowing what to do, he concocted a hasty plan: He would get both Xandria and Xanderia to his mansion in western Europe, so that they would be under his protection, for the time being. He knew that he couldn't invite them away from the UBPE without arousing suspicion, so he told Xandria to tell the UBPE that he had an item that was very desireable to them, and that he was interested in selling it to them or in joining the group. And he wished to discuss it with Xandria and Xanderia. So, the UBPE did send both girls, with a mission to get this mysterious item (Historian's note: What the item was, and why the UBPE wanted it, is unknown to us. Our only references to this item's existence come from the UBPE's own files, which refer to it as 'Target X'.) from Geoffrey, and also to collect an entry fee for joining the UBPE. Word got out that Geoffrey had 'Target X', and The Company sent some operatives to join Geoffrey for dinner at the same time. Feeling unsafe, Geoffrey needed help, so he invited his unsuspecting nephew, a man named Charles, to dinner as well. Charles was a clever detective and a tough, reasonable man, and Geoffrey felt that Charles could protect him. ("Chronicles Addendum") Unfortunately for Geoffrey, Charles arrived too late, as Xanderia shot and killed him over a dispute for the money. It is unknown whether she felt any remorse over killing the man who had cared for her during her first years of life; However, she recounts in letters to the UBPE that Geoffrey's death was accidental and that it hadn't been her intention. Charles, confronted with his uncle's death, investigated. He talked to both girls, as well as to the agents of the company in the house (including The Fat Guy), and gathered clues; So that by the time the police arrived on the scene, Charles had put together the mystery and realized that Xanderia had killed Geoffrey. Xanderia was arrested, and put into jail. ("Chronicles Addendum", "The Mansion of Mystery") When the UBPE got news of this, Yurpzit knew that this Charles had to be dealt with before he could cause more damage. He knew Charles had to be out of the picture before Xanderia could be freed. ("Chronicles Addendum") Known Members *Powers, Charles *Yurpzit, Michael *Xanderia *Xandria Appearances *'The Mansion of Mystery''' Category:Organizations Category:Articles with Chronicles Addendum material